Through the eyes of an Insane Man
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: Why, why do I fight her? Because. Becasue why? She needs you, like you need her. Oh... Apophis thinks on his golden eyed punisher as he spends time locked down with her. Apophis and Bast, first time with this couple. Have mercy on me readers, please. (Am I technically creating a new couple here?) Rated T, because of potential hintations of stuff in here. ONE SHOT.


**M.A.P 13: I'm insane, don't hate. Those who read my popular story Ask me anything you like, will know where I'm coming at with this. Yes, it is A/B, but it's not romance. I promise!**

**A**

**P**

**O**

**P**

**H**

**I**

**S**

I watched her panting against the sides of the prison walls with a mild curiosity. It always, compelled me, how such an innocent looking thing could battle me for so long. Every second, every minute, every waking hour it would be nothing but fighting. Claws against teeth, body against body, and a clash of yellow and red as our eyes would meet in the briefest flash of battled fueled passion. It seemed almost like an intricate dance, with complicated moves portraying harsh emotions.

…_._

_Why am I thinking of her like this? _

_Because. _A voice replied.

_Because why?_

_She needs you, like you need her. _ It said coldly.

_Oh…_

…

She both amused me, and annoyed me. Attracted me, and made me repulsed. She was a skilled fighter, I could give her that. And she was quite stunning too, with her wild dark hair and narrowed yellow eyes. Not that I would ever get involved with her, no no. She was my enemy, and therefore that was against my own rules. Maybe if she was a comrade… what am I thinking? She would never betray her loyalty to the old man.

The old man, whom was punishing her without her even knowing. Poor lost kitten. You miss your master already, and I can tell. 7 years in my prison and your magic has already decreased by a substantial amount. A couple thousand years, give or take, and you'll be mewling by my feet. Not that I would mind that of course, heh. Maybe if you joined me I would give you mercy That is, of course, only if you joined me. But you are stubborn, and you will always be stubborn. That'll be your downfall. Either that or your habit of getting over attached to people. You're always willing to risk your life too, if it helped someone. You are the sacrifice, a soul stolen to put many others to peace. Sometimes, I find myself wishing to chide you on this, warn you… no, beg you too change this flaw. But I don't beg. I am Apophis, the very essence of chaos, mortal enemy of Ra, and the reluctant enemy of you… my brave, brave kitten.

I watch you push yourself off the wall and turn towards me. Once more, we stand, facing each other off and awaiting the first movement. You're bleeding, little one. Bleeding from the injuries I have caused. But I bleed too, as your claw marks leave searing red lines etching themselves down my body. I'll treasure these scars; anticipate the day I can thank the person who caused them face to face. You look hesitant, your body trembling with exhaustion. Tired? I'll go light on you. You're a good fight, and I don't want you dropping dead on me that fast. Who will I have to amuse me, comfort me, and preoccupy me in here then?

You lunge at me. Silly girl. You think I'm so weak that I can't avoid something like that? A simple side step and a sweep is all that is needed to deflect a move as pathetic as that. I watch as you hit the ground, your breath escaping from your lungs in a fleeting gasp. I can finish you off right here and now you know, but I'll wait for you to crawl back up again. I know you will. You always get back up again.

And you do not fail to disappoint. Faster than what I can properly analyze, you're on your feet hitting at me with everything you got. I reach out and grip onto your wrist, sweeping your legs out from underneath you and throwing you to the ground. But you drag me down to, and soon were both on the ground. I'm on top of you now, looking down at your face. I feel my whole body suddenly jerk and heat up. I must be embarrassed, sitting on top of a woman. I admit, I never got this… intimate before. I press my forehead against yours and grin down at you. You snarl at me, and obvious warning that if I didn't get off soon you'd attack me. But I ignore, and instead continue to peer into your eyes.

You struggle underneath me. I should let you go, and I will, but first I must claim a prize for my victory. As fast as a cobra's strike, a harshly press my lips against yours before letting go of you and scrambling off to the other side. You stumbled to your feet, wiping you mouth and spitting curse words at me. Not that I mind though. You enjoyed it, I could tell. You enjoyed it, because you kissed back. You lunge at me again, more determined than usual.

And so we reassume our dance. Avoiding and striking at each other, each style varying from the other. You hit me hard, and I find myself stumbling back. You grip my throat tightly, and growl at me. I'm in a bad position now, my body pressing against the prison wall, and my arms paralyzed. Your choking me, quite hard actually. I feel the spit and foam form around the corner of my mouth, as my vision begins to blur. I'm struggling, kicking, biting, snarling, AND DOING EVERYTHING TO GET AWAY. And just as I feel like I really will die, you let go. I slide to the floor and rub my throat.

…

_What just happened…? _I thought to myself.

_She let you go. _A voice echoed back.

_Why? _I questioned.

_She needs you, like you need her. _

_Oh…_

…_._

I look towards you, an ice queen with a heart of stone. A goddess, untouchable to creatures as horrible and wicked as me. I push myself to my feet and give you a watery smile.

"Shall we begin again?" I asked. You give me a curt nod before charging once again. This time I rush forward to meet the blow, my body and soul aching to hear the familiar noises of our wars. The scent of blood and sweat filling my nostrils, the sound of your quick breath and racing pulse echoing like music to my ears, the sight of you with such a determined expression, that was glorious to me. My enemy and I, right where we belong. Not in each other's arms, but against each other with drawn out staffs and swords and spells. The touch of your hand against my flesh as you strike down though continues to sear my even after we finish. Why is that?

_Because. _The voice echoed again.

_Because why?_

_She needs you, like you need her._

_Oh…_

….

Blood gushes from the wound on your stomach. I was so close to finishing you, as your life drains out against these walls. Yet, I find myself doing something strange. I find myself walking away. I don't even look back as you cry out at me to return, to finish you and end it all. Instead, I walk away. Simply leave you there. Even then, my chest is still pained. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? Now I was bestowing mercy on you! Mercy! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? And when will it end. When will this pathetic MORTAL EMOTION END!

I grip my head tightly, my nails digging into my skull as I huddle up and begin to rock back and forth. Get it out, get it out, get it out; make it stop, make it stop, make it stop… These were the only words that rang through my mind. I didn't care about anything but killing Lord Ra. NOTHING BUT HIM DEAD! Even now I feel my composure breaking. I fill not let myself show weakness! Especially in front of the likes of you! I pressed my head against the cold wall in an attempt to stop the horrible burning sensation that was shooting through my body.

Subconsciously, I was aware you had moved from your position against the opposite wall. I found my eyes being irrevocably drawn to your frail figure as you stumbled to your bed. I felt my breath turn shaky as I watched you crumple on the substitute bed, made from leaves and dung. You still bled. I felt that sensation in my chest again, and my hand flew to where my heart resided. I felt the soft beating of the blood circulating, but that spot felt warm. I never feel warm. I clenched my hand tightly and stood to my feet. I unwillingly walked towards the one corner of the prison, where a small pile of supplies rested. I felt myself reach down and pick up 3 things and 3 things only. Bandages, water, and food. I walked towards where you were laying, and threw these items by your head. Your clouded eyes slowly traveled from the ground to my face.

"W-what are you doing…" You had whispered at me. I had to contemplate that question for a moment.

…_._

_What was I doing?_

_Helping._

_Why?_

_She needs you, like you need her. _

_Oh…_

…_._

"Helping." I bluntly replied. I turned and began to walk towards my corner again. I didn't need to do anymore.

"Why…" You asked. I had paused, and turned my head, looking at you from the corner of my eyes.

"Because. You need me, like I need you." I had rasped out.

A moment of blissful silence passed between us. Slowly, you reached out and gripped the water. I watched you carefully as you drank, least you began to choke, or ate all of our supply.

You then glanced towards me. I knew you were studying me, just like how I was studying you. We both watched each other closely at this time, making sure none of us got the idea to attack in this temporary state of weakness. You set the water down and began to slowly eat the food, never taking your gaze away from mine. We were both being paranoid, abnormally precautious and relatively careful of what we would say and do. You then carefully set down the last portion of food. Wiping your mouth, you turned your whole body towards me.

"Is that so…?" You whispered out. I silently nodded my head, unwilling to use my voice in such a moment like so.

"Oh…" You echoed. I turned away and walked back to my domain. Curling up on top of the dung bed, I stared sadly at the wall. Tomorrow, we shall reassume where we had left off in our battle.

…

_Why do I help her? I cut her down, and then I pick her right back up again. _

_Because._

_Because why?!_

_She needs you, like you need her._

_Oh… Can you tell me…. What is this burning sensation I feel?_

_Something, someone like you should not be blessed with._

_Why?_

_We are but a monster, our souls craving with an insatiable hunger. What do we hunger for._

_What do we hunger for?_

_Power…_

_How do our goals involve her? Why do I help her? FEEL like this around her?_

_Because. You both crave for each other._

_Because she needs me…_

_Like you need her. _

….

**M.A.P 13: And there is the end of my horrible one-shot. *Bows* Thank you, thank you. **

**Looking back at it now, I'm surprised to see how short it actually is. Maybe someday I'll make a longer one. Right now I'm just trying to start up a new potential couple, so why don't you lovely readers help by writing about this pair!**

**Admit it. They're more logical than Amos/Bast, or Anubis/Bast. So don't tell me this is stupid. **

**Don't ask where I got this idea, it just magically appeared. No big deal, heh. The voice, that kind of **_Acts like this while speaking to Apophis _**is my portrayal on what his more… planning, intelligent, side is like. The wiser side of him. Like a Gollum thing going on there, except with Apophis. And obviously, this takes place earlier within the imprisonment, as it stated in the story. That burning sensation, as you can all probably guess, is Apophis experiencing love for the first time (oh my lord it's a milestone). **

**I switched a few things around, for example adding in leave and dung beds, and letting them having rest periods rather than a never ending war (Come on, everyone deserves a nap time) and I don't know if they're scarab beetles in the walls, so let's just naturally assume there are. **

**And I guess this is where I will end off my ridiculously long Authors note. Feel free to read and review, PM, visit my profile, check out some other stories, or ignore this is in general and go read some Sanubis or Zarter.**

**I hope you enjoyed my little (Baphist? Apast? Apophast? Bastophis? Idk) story. Reviews and CC are super appreciated, and people who send flames will find an Angry set in his red disco suit under their bed. **

**CIAO!**


End file.
